Accidental
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: It was supposed to be a steamy, no-feelings hookup between Annie and Mikasa, blowing off some steam and putting interesting stakes onto a sparring match. But Annie was not ready for what she learned about Mikasa's feelings. Commission for simo09.


The tongue slithering its way up along Annie's neck moved with a precision and steadiness that she hadn't seen coming, and the way that hands pushed into her opened top and eased it off of her shoulders came off as far, far more practiced and steady that she would have expected from Mikasa. "You've done this before, haven't you?" she asked, even as her head rolled back and the lick turned into a nibbling of her jawline. She offered herself up to Mikasa with a vulnerability she would never have expected from herself, but from those first touches, she knew that she was in far deeper than she would have liked, and there seemed no chance that she would be getting out of this without getting at least a little attached. Still, she couldn't help but throw in a little bit of a dig in the guarded hope of putting some more distance between them again. "I thought you would have only had eyes for Eren."

Mikasa brushed off the comment with little reaction but a flash across her eyes of something darker, and the brief temptation to pull away from Annie's neck to chide her for it. But it was a nice neck, and she wasn't here because Annie Leonhardt was known for her warm and charming company. "I've done this before," she said simply, licking her way back down Annie's neck as her hands reached from from her shoulders down to her bra. She didn't yet unclasp it, but traced her fingers along her back along the straps, even as Annie's shoulders rolled back against her touch. She slipped the straps down to hang looser along her shoulders, before moving on without warning to run instead through Annie's hair. The luxurious blonde locks had been finally worn down. "Have you?"

"It's been a while, but yes," Annie confessed honestly, a note of frustration in her voice that belied the fact that it had been a while for other things than the last time she'd been with a girl. But then, that was why they were there, wasn't it? The two deadliest women-and perhaps deadliest, period-of the 104th, both in need of working through their pent-up frustrations on each other. There would be no reason to be lying half-dressed beneath Mikasa, the dark-girl girl straddling one of her legs fully clothed, more intent on getting Annie undressing and just touching her everywhere than she was on making herself more comfortable, even though the excitement had her grinding back and forth against her thigh in the process of...

Okay maybe that wouldn't have been too bad, regardless of how long it had been.

At least, as Mikasa drew inward to kiss Annie, the blonde could feel in everything about her lips how long it had been for her, too. It left Annie like at least she wasn't the only one frustrated and not getting any. "Don't forget who actually won our sparring match," Annie said with a low rumble, biting down on Mikasa's bottom lip as she rolled the larger girl over, assuming her position on top, where she felt much, much more confident and at home.

"I don't think you're going to let me forget about it," Mikasa retorted, a smile creeping across her face as Annie took over the kiss, and she was all too glad to let her. Hands drifted down to undo her blouse, and she gladly surrendered to Annie, not only due to the terms of their bet, but because she could see that curiosity in her eyes, the hunger of a woman who was about to unwrap something she had been waiting to see for quite some time. And it was only far Mikasa let her, given that she had an Annie atop her stripped down to her underwear, rather surprising for its purpleness and its elegance; she had expected something more practical. "You won, so I have to go first, and I'm okay with that." She left out how much Annie's body was a factor in that okayness, but the way she bit her lip as her eyes fell once more onto Annie's breasts betrayed her thoughts.

The blouse came unbuttoned, and Annie was far more impatient about getting it off of Mikasa than Mikasa had been about hers. Mikasa's bra was equally surprising to Annie; not only was it not a sports bra, but the lacy trim along the tops was actually rather nice. "I didn't think you would have underwear this pretty," she taunted as her hands ran down to her chest, to the rock hard core of toned abs that put Annie's own to shame. Her fingers ran along the grooves between each individually defined muscle as she leaned back in for more kisses, her own urges a little too uncomfortably spotlighted by the eagerness with which she dove for another's lips. She wasn't even sure, upon thinking on it, how long it had been since she'd been with someone else, but it was certainly long enough that she was having difficulty getting away from Mikasa's kiss for too long. "You're not trying to impress me, are you?"

"There's nothing seductive about a sports bra." The hands along Mikasa's stomach left her purring softly into the kiss, and she was all too easily sinking into a state of disarmed comfort with Annie, one only made acceptable by the fact that she could see that the blonde was under the exact same spell. But then, Mikasa supposed that they had to, if they were to actually enjoy themselves. The whole point of this was to unwind, two women often considered contrasting figures or perhaps even rivals in the making, coming together for the sake of relieving their tension together. Not, as some would have thought, with them meeting in the most room-destroying hate sex they could muster, but in scratching the itch of their need for intimacy as much as for release. As much as going at each other until long after the bed frame had given out and they were sore, aching messes may have seemed like a good way to work through their interpersonal tensions, their personal tensions proved much, much more dire. Which was why when they dressed for the occasion after their post-training day showers, they put on their nicest bras and panties and prepared themselves for a night weighing in much more on the need for relief and release.

Annie finished up with Mikasa's clothes, undoing her pants and pushing them down, a wiggle of Mikasa's hips and a squirming about of her legs helping to kick them off, and for a moment, it was a squirming that seemed like it would entangle their legs, but Annie knew that such a trick would delay the inevitable paying up for their bet, and she was not going to let that happen. "I'll give you that," Annie said, almost but not quite giving a small laugh to Mikasa's lips before she pulled up and, with a hand softly into her black hair and another on her upper back, pulled both of them upright, Annie straddling one of Mikasa's thigh as she sat, doing everything she could to try and lift herself up to gain a height advantage over Mikasa, to get her breasts into her face and get some mileage out of having the advantage and being first to get off.

Fortunately, her frustrations didn't have to last very long, as Mikasa, now in nothing but her bra and panties, felt that Annie seemed a little overdressed in the same. She hooked her fingers into the band of her delicate purple panties, and with Annie slowly rising up to kneel in front of the half-seated Mikasa, that meant that the panties slipped down her her thighs, revealing her snatch with all of the golden hairs all around it. Mikasa's fingers reached back around to feel along the curve of Annie's ass as she went, biting her lip as she leaned forward and started to kiss the tops of Annie's breasts, still going slow and seductive with the woman even as she undressed her. If she was first up to serve, then she felt the pressure to play up all of the heated seduction she could, so that either Annie couldn't top and gave her the victory, or would have to throw out all of the stops to beat it. In either case, Mikasa would certainly come out feeling like she won.

After pushing Annie's panties down to her knees, Mikasa's fingers traced back up along her thighs, to her taut rear where she was sure to press her fingers in firmly to taunt, then up her back, feeling the hot flesh beneath her touch, the subtle curve of Annie's spine as her touch proved as seductive and tempting to the blonde as it possibly could have. She at least unclasped her bra, then dragged her fingers once more up to her shoulders, feeling they way they rolled back even harder now as all the while her lips continued to kiss along the tops of her breasts, affectionate and very, very admiring of them. With Annie's 'help', she slipped the bra off entirely, and she was delighted to find them in her face, perky and perfectly shaped even without the bra's support. Even better still, Annie was pushing them into her face.

The kisses to her breasts made Annie's spine arch back, and she let out a moan so loud and genuine, utterly vulnerable in ways she had not intended to be for Mikasa, certainly not so soon into their hookup. But there she was, head leaning back, lips parting and a sweet noise of pleasure rushing up from her throat, so genuine and warm that it almost made Mikasa stop out of total surprise. It wasn't even that there was necessarily anything mind-blowing about having her breasts kissed; the touch of another was a pleasure all its own, something she had been denied so long that Mikasa's incredibly eager attention was a dangerous, dangerous thing. Annie knew it, but she did nothing to stop any of it.

Taking one of the perky nipples between her lips, Mikasa did her best to make sure that Annie was as thoroughly ravished as possible. A new motivation came excitedly to the forefront when she heard Annie's first moan; it was all the encouragement she could have needed to go all out with the matter at hand. She reached down between Annie's spread legs, teasing a finger up and down her slit, another bracing along from her inner thigh back along her hip and to her ass, making sure that whatever she was doing, there were plenty of little touches to further pleasure and taunt Annie. It could not have been more obvious that Annie was desperately pleasure-starved, and as a fellow sufferer of such a fate, Mikasa found herself genuinely wanting to make sure that she enjoyed herself.

Having one of her tits sucked on left Annie sinking further and further into the comfort of sweet surrender. Even if she had been trying to avoid it, she could feel herself slipping into something intimate with Mikasa, and even seeing it coming from a mile away, her hands ended up on Mikasa's back and in her hair, and the encouraging, "More," that she let out in a hoarse whisper all spoke to her inability to pull away from it while she still had the good decency to. It was embarrassing, but she was sinking deep into the lull of embracing whatever Mikasa could offer, be it physical pleasure or something else entirely. A sinking that she knew she was going to regret.

Fingers paid more and more attention to her folds as she grew damper, and Annie shivered, biting her lip as she looked down at Mikasa, whose lips only released one of her nipples so that she could kiss and lick along her breast before going right back into it. She was as overbearing in her affection as she could be, and it all dialed up the heat on Annie, who found herself rocking back and forth against the hand between her legs, thighs tempted to just press inward and clamp down on her hand, to ride it madly into the relief she so sorely needed, but she managed to hold back. "I'm glad you're not fighting," she said, stroking Mikasa's hair and cheek.

Mikasa found it peculiar that Annie would bring that up, but she supposed it was a little hard to imagine that they were doing this under such amicable and affectionate circumstances. Or that perhaps Annie had long-held fantasies about this going a very different way that she was subtly hinting at the existence of. Mikasa didn't know for sure, but she did know that she was ready to start pushing further. She began to kiss lower, hands reaching up to Annie's hips and back, guiding her down to lie down slowly as she kissed her way down her body. Even if she didn't have Mikasa's rock-hard core, it was still a delight to kiss, to give teasing little licks to it as she got Annie onto her back and into position, intent on making good on her promise.

The wager had been a clear one; after a long day of training and drills, they were going to spar, and the winner had to get the loser off first in their planned hookup. The fight had not been nearly as intense as Annie had expecting, getting a swift and clean win on Mikasa with the practice sword, and now the lucky blonde was spreading her legs in anticipation, Mikasa's lips now at her waist, making her shiver and squirm with an embarrassing fervor. She wore her want for this so much more than she should have, but she felt no shame about that fact. It was only natural; Mikasa was gorgeous and oh so very willing to pleasure her, so why shouldn't she be open about that fact? She tried her best to insist to herself that there was nothing budding there, even as she stared deeply into the eyes peering back up at her and found a soothing warmth in them.

Mikasa's hands ran along Annie's thighs, pressing more firmly against her flesh than ever as she purred lowly, licking her lips as she took it all in. The heat, the softness, and with a deep breath, the smell. The aroma of Annie's arousal igniting her in ways that she could barely believe, the most potent aphrodisiac of all. Her hands gripped and squeezed at her thighs as she dragged her tongue down from clit to the very bottom of Annie's slit, a single swift lick drawing down the length of her mound, licking up some of the nectar that awaited her. She didn't pull her eyes off of Annie the whole time, her messy hair out of its bun and spread all around her, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth, and the little roll of her midsection as another moan spilled out.

"I didn't think you'd like to moan this much," Mikasa said with a smile as she planted a few kisses onto Annie's pussy. As much as she had wanted to go all out on her the second she'd gotten down there, once she was, she found herself unable not to play around a little first, toy with the woman once in position and able to.

With a smile, Annie rolled her head back, seizing one of her pillows and slipping it impatiently beneath her head so that she could rest it on something with a little leverage, letting her stare more easily down her body at the gorgeous half-Japanese girl between her legs. "And I didn't think you would be this good," she retorted, playful and biting in all of the best ways, her thighs tightening beneath Mikasa's touch as she braced herself for what was to come. "Although with how slow you've been, maybe you aren't actually so good after all, just lucky."

It was as obvious a taunt as it could have been. Annie was trying to goad her into going all out and ceasing her tease. But fortunately for her, Mikasa was all too willing to oblige. Her hands snaked down to grasp the bottom of Annie's thighs, and she pulled her legs up higher as she pushed her head in tightly between her legs and got to work, turning on a dime and not only starting to eat Annie out, but going from zero to a hundred in a second flat as she outright devoured the blonde's snatch. She was driven by something so powerful that it surprised even her, and she'd been the one coolly sticking to her game plan the whole time, but as she licked and kissed and sucked at the pretty, pink mound that her lest bet demanded she lavish with attention, it all came so easily to her.

Annie didn't know how Mikasa could be so skilled, but within seconds, the moans came even more shamelessly, sweet sounds of pleasure she felt no problem with letting free, giving Mikasa all of the positive reinforcement she could have ever wanted. It was an amazing feeling, and she knew it wasn't only because she had been so frustrated and without for so long that anything she could get would feel incredible. Mikasa was unbelievably and almost disgustingly good at eating her out, the most pleasant of surprises Annie could have imagined. There was a vigour and a hunger to it all that was not only overbearing, but intensely complimentary.

In fact, looking again in Mikasa's eyes, she saw that the hunger and affection were so blatant and fervid that she didn't seem to be struggling with the same reminders of how this was just a casual little nothing the way Annie was. Everything about Mikasa's touch and her kiss had all been so confident, but she was offering up not even very much of a verbal offense as she graciously accepted what she had to do, and did it. Did it amazingly, moaning into Annie's folds as she devoured her, and it was beginning to seem like maybe, there was something Annie wasn't privy to going on her.

There was a forcefulness to how Mikasa worked that wouldn't have surprised anybody, given her immense strength, but unlike with combat, there was still a technique to it. A technique certainly boosted by a strong tongue and hands that latched onto whatever warm, soft flesh they could and held firmly onto, eventually moving down to Annie's ass and practically pulling her lower body up against her lips as she pressed forward and madly licked her deep and without pause, but she was hardly a brute about it. Everything she did had a purpose, and she paid close attention to what got Annie off, ensuring that she focused where the blonde would get the most pleasure from the attention, otherwise there seemed very little point to this whole thing. She was there to get Annie off, and Mikasa wasn't going to stop until she had done precisely that.

It helped that Annie was gorgeous, that her taut, firm body had a lovely, albeit understated curve to it that she adored soaking in. Everything she saw, she adored, and if asked to focus on any part of her body with her lips, she would not have hesitated for a second to lavish any of them with her undivided attention. Her fingers could only cover so much ground, but her eyes were able to feast on Annie's naked body as she made it twist and writhe in the most delectable of manners. She couldn't tear her gaze away from her, appreciating every arch, every squirm, every tightening of a muscle as Annie found herself on the receiving end of a surprisingly amazing round of oral sex. Which had all been according to Mikasa's plan.

Annie knew she was in trouble, and quickly reached down to seize her hair, holding firmly onto the dark locks as she purred, "Deeper," with the intention of shifting focus back to the physical, back to that amazing tongue working her folds over, sinking inside of her and licking along her quivering, sensitive inner walls which had all been neglected for far too long. She wanted to ignore the possible emotions behind it and her own reaction to it, the way she was lingering on Mikasa's eyes a little too long, Her head rolled back and her thighs tightened down on either side of the girl's head as she bucked her hips upward, suddenly in a fight against herself to keep this a casual, heated fling. Why was she letting herself do this?

Each lick, each squeeze of the hands on her rear, further weathered her down, eased Annie deeper and deeper into the sweet embrace of the pleasure that she had needed for so long, and as much as she wanted to avoid any potential missteps about where she went emotionally, she did nothing at all to deny how amazing it felt. Each purr, each twist of her body, and now in the ways that her thighs held tightly to either side of Mikasa's head, were all blatant signs of how amazing she felt and how little she wanted this to end. The tongue wiggling between her labia, dragging deep along her interior, before drawing out and then sucking at one of her labia as she massaged and squeezed and nuzzled forward into her thighs... It was all so much, so incredible, and she knew that she had been out of practice, but nobody had ever devoured her like this before. Mikasa's talents put her on another level entirely, and Annie hoped that her very vocal and vigorous reactions all served to highlight that fact as vividly as she could.

Even if it was no surprise to either of them when Annie came ,Mikasa wore it as a badge of pride that she could get the blonde off. That she could feel the hand in her hair tighten its grip and the thighs clamp down hard on her head, hips bucking upward in mad, driven frustration against her lips, against her tongue. Just against her face in general, as Annie sought the reckless pinnacle of pleasure as hard as she could, moaning and twisting about, completely lost to the sensations Mikasa had brought on. It was almost an embarrassing sight, but no amount of awareness could save her from doing it all anyway, and she felt better off just embracing the primal sensations coursing like fire through her, the urge to just give in and relish in the pleasure of the first orgasm she'd enjoyed by another's touch in so long that she was almost a little more embarrassed by it than by the fact that she was so blatantly exposed and reckless in expressing her pleasure.

A few steady kisses to Annie's quivering folds helped soothe the blonde down, until her legs were ready to lower and her shaky breaths calmed themselves. She still shook a little, trembling as she came down from her high, not at all calm yet. Of course for Mikasa, seeing the only person in their unit she felt anywhere close to her equal as a panting, shivering mess in the wake of an immense orgasm brought on by her touch, was about as satisfying a reward as she could have gotten for her hard work, a sweet treat for the eyes as she pulled herself up, biting her lip as she nestled her head down against Annie's thigh and stared up her body at her.

"I know that it's been a while for me, but..." Annie shivered and purred a little more, head rolling back as she let out a deep, heavy sigh of relief. "Mmm, I've never felt anything like that before." She smiled down at Mikasa, embracing all of the sensations she had been hoping to avoid, as incredibly embarrassing as they were and as much as she wished she could simply ignore them, but they were growing stronger yet. "Just give me a second to recover, and then I'll return the favour and-whoa! What the-"

Annie yelped as she was rolled over, Mikasa's strong hands effortlessly twisting the girl around until she was face-down in the pillow and Mikasa was face-down right into Annie's ass. Her taut, slightly curved backside had been a treat for her hands to grab at and squeeze as she devoured her pussy, but now she had something else in mind, something more lurid, but equally worshipful. Hands gripped tightly at her cheeks and spread them apart, exposing Annie's adorable pink pucker to her hungry eyes. A slow drag of her tongue up the cleft of Annie's ass made her spine arch back like never before, and from this new view from behind, Mikasa could really soak in with her all of the muscles tightening as she rolled her shoulders back.

A confused, beleaguered whisper of, "Why?" was all Annie could really get out amid all of the many bewildering thoughts she was suddenly dealing with. It was so confusing to her; Mikasa had just done her best to get Annie off, and now it ought to have been Annie's turn to stuck her head between Mikasa's legs and get to work, but instead, she had a tongue slithering against her back entrance, a sensation so bizarre and yet to immensely satisfying that it made her fingers dig in to the blankets beneath. "It was supposed to be your turn."

"I guess I've just spent too long admiring the view." Mikasa wasn't too far from seriousness with it, despite her now rather forward and coy tone. Far too many times during their time knowing each other, Mikasa had found herself more than a little entranced by the sight of Annie's ass in her tight pants, especially bent over for one reason or another. But now, Mikasa had access to it, and she made no effort to hide her adoration for the blonde's rear end, lavishing the clenching, wrinkled hole with licks and kisses as her hands kneaded the taut, lovely cheeks that had tempted her there in the first place. A steady, loving rimjob with the intention of pushing Annie right back to the same heights of ecstasy she had just come down from.

Annie knew at that point that Mikasa was in fact smitten with her, and that she wasn't even trying to hide it, and she hated that. This wasn't supposed to be anything intimate or emotional, and sure as hell wasn't supposed to involve Mikasa straying from the plan to double down on giving her attention, even if the tongue slithering against her ass hole was exquisite, forcing Annie to slip a hand down her body and start rubbing between her legs as she embraced it all. They were supposed to be working off their tensions and having an emotionless one night stand, a fling that may have turned into something else, but a something that was wholly casual, between the two women who knew nobody else could keep up with them. Steamy, sordid, and completely without obligations. It seemed Mikasa had missed that part, and Annie twisted about nervously as she felt the combination of the tongue, the fingers, and the increasingly likely feelings that she was utterly unprepared to face.

But more distressing than Mikasa's were hers. Nobody had touched her like Mikasa had. Kissed her like she had. It was a troubling sensation brewing within her, one driven by a reckless and utterly guilty sense of increasing affection that she had no hope of fighting against. The first time someone bothered to care and show her affection, she found herself hurtling head over heels, and the moans grew louder as she came harder and harder to that realization, all while a tongue lapped at her quivering pucker and fingers curled inside of her soaked, dripping pussy. She was rapidly losing herself, rocking back and forth, purring into the blanket and completely given to the pleasures bubbling up violently within her. Pleasures of her second release, impending and rapid and far too powerful for her liking.

Mikasa had spent an unreasonably long time admiring her ass from afar, and now that it was in front of her, she ate it out like Annie Leonhardt's behind was the food of the gods. She paid it an attention and desperation so incredible that the blonde found herself being pushed to her second climax even faster than the first. Focusing on the pace with which Annie fingered herself, Mikasa tailored her anilingus to a good speed that could help drive her deeper and deeper down into the point she needed to be at for Mikasa to feel like she had indeed thoroughly satisfied and ravished the blonde.

When Annie came this time, it was a louder, heavier affair than the first. A climax that jolted up her spine, made her buck and twist and struggle against the urge to thrash madly about as all the while, her fingers kept going and Mikasa's tongue kept slithering, relentless in its pursuit and its adoration, but she was finding more and more that she wanted absolutely nothing else from her. She was breathless and ragged and doing everything she possibly could to feel as much pleasure as her worn down and frayed mind could process. It was madness, but the infectious, throbbing madness of relief and the scratching of so many itches. But more worryingly than that, she knew that she crossed the line, and as she steadied herself, all she could do was think about where to go from here.

Annie was rolled onto her back once more, and she quickly reached for Mikasa, pulling her up and onto her before the dark-haired girl could think of doing anything more to her. "You lost our fight on purpose," she said breathily, everything clicking for her in a surprising moment of clarity within the depths of her afterglow. "That's why it was so easy. You didn't go at full force, just so you could do all of that to me."

"I saw the opportunity, and I took it to get what I wanted," Mikasa said plainly, even as she ran fingers through Annie's hair and seemed ready to start sucking on her bottom lip again. The bizarre interplay of clear affection and stoicness was so confusing to Annie, but she supposed it was something she would have to learn to crack. "Is that a problem?'

"Yes, it is," Annie sighed. "Because this wasn't supposed to happen, and it's too late now for me to stop. I don't know how much I hate you for this yet, because I'm trying to figure out what feeling is stronger." Even though she already had her answer, and the way she leaned up and went for Mikasa's lips shared that conclusion in the most definitive of ways possible.


End file.
